


i know that the end will come

by eternityowl, fateworks



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityowl/pseuds/eternityowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateworks/pseuds/fateworks
Summary: Can we stop the time? Let's go back to the moment wherein we were still happy. Let's enjoy it while it lasts.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	i know that the end will come

Bring me back to the past when we were so happy. Bring me back to the time when we didn't need anything but each other, the time when we were just enjoying every second together and the time when we still love each other.

Because I know that all of this will come to an end, an end where you don't want me and you're not in my arms anymore. I know we will come to an end wherein I'm not loved by anyone, especially you.

But while the moment is still here, let me hold you in my arms. I will hold you like there's no tomorrow, as if you are everything I have. I will do this because I know, deep in my heart, that all of this will come to an end.

Sadly, time isn't in my hands and so is your love. I've always known you'd drift away from me. I knew your love will disappear like a bubble. I feared every part of that. I was so scared of the idea of not calling you "mine" anymore.

The day I dreaded came. Suddenly, you love is gone and you left me alone. The book full of our memories was abandoned as if it's a ragged doll. You acted like it's nothing. Five years of loving each other and it was all gone in just a snap. 

You were suddenly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is a work of mine and @jaeminjams (aki @soobhoon on twt!) please do support her works! 
> 
> a kudos and comments would be much appreciated!!!
> 
> find us on twt ! @lyricistbeom @soobhoon


End file.
